


"Dragons, Hermann!"

by bluebloodnewt



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Newt Rants, PG shower scene, Unicorns and dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebloodnewt/pseuds/bluebloodnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newton Geiszler hadn’t showered with another man in a very, very long time. So naturally, all he seemed to do was run his mouth."</p>
<p>A short shower-drabble involving rants about dragons and a mildly-annoyed Dr. Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dragons, Hermann!"

Newton Geiszler hadn’t showered with another man in a very, very long time. So naturally, all he seemed to do was run his mouth. 

“Y’know, Herms, I’ve got this pretty rad theory I’ve been working on.” Newt was currently attempting to avoid the stray droplets that bounced off of Hermann’s shoulders, that obscured the glasses he refused to take off because without them he just couldn’t appreciate the moment, and honestly, that would be just plain wrong. What’s the point in taking a shower with your new, hot, maybe-boyfriend if you couldn’t see a damn thing while you were doing it? 

Hermann sighed, ignoring the constant motion of the man at his front in favor of actively appreciating the sensation of truly hot water, a commodity in the Shatterdome, for the first time in what felt like an eternity. It was probably only a week or two at most. He sighed, and made a noncommittal noise, but that in itself was prompting enough to urge Newton on. 

“You see, I’ve been thinking, and it really wouldn’t make any sense for the Precursors to wait so long in between their trial periods.” He wiped off his glasses once more, and flung his hands out, spraying the cooling water at Hermann in the process. “I mean, there was just too much going on for them to just completely ignore us for so long! How would they know when the conditions were opportune enough to start planning a full fledged attack, unless they’d been keeping an eye on our development for a while? It just doesn’t make any sense to leave such a huge gap...”

“Good Lord, Newton, get on with it already.” Hermann may be more patient than most would expect when it came to one Newton Geiszler, but even he could tell that this blurb would turn into a full-scale incomprehensible rant if he wasn’t prompted to get to his point any time soon. It’s just the way things seemed to work with him. 

“I’m talking about dragons, Hermann.”

Hermann took a moment to wipe off his eyes and clear out his ears of any stray water, to make sure he heard him right. When he caught sight of the wide-eyed hopeful look on Newton’s face, he knew it couldn’t be anything else. “I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say, Dr. Geiszler.”

“But it’s not!” Newt interjected, visibly bristling, “It’s not. Think about it, dragons are present in every culture spanning throughout the mythos of every habitable continent, throughout varying eras and yet, we’ve never found any conclusive archaeological evidence to their existence. What if...what if they’re not carbon based like the dinosaurs were, but not silicon based like the Kaiju either. Maybe something more volatile, something more like, magnesium or something. That could explain the fire-breathing, and it could mean that they could virtually self-destruct if exposed to the proper conditions, say that their outside is stabilized, sort of like a containment system and then if they’re cut open or something, it’s this huge, violent, explosive removal of any sort of evidence of their very existence....and they could have been released more sporadically, you know, like information gatherers, disposable footsoldiers sent out to sort of test the waters so to speak...” His hands were moving wildly again as he got into his descriptions, and water collected densely on the thick frames and lenses of his glasses, making him look more manic by the second. “It totally makes sense, dude!”

“It’s preposterous. Come here and let me wash your hair.” Hermann gestured towards himself, forgetting momentarily that Newton probably couldn’t even see him through the dew. He reached out and took him by the elbow instead, pulling him under the spray and removing his cloudy glasses to set on the soap rack for safe-keeping. 

“I can’t believe you can’t see where I’m coming from, man.” Newt was offended, but not enough so to deny a good scalp massage and a shampoo, a pleasure he hadn’t been able to find the time for since before the Kaiju war. Hair salons just didn’t do business like they used to when there’s giant transdimensional beasts rising from the Pacific. 

“Dragons aren’t real, Newton. Next thing I know, you’ll be arguing the existence of unicorns.” Hermann sighed and squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his palm, lathering it up before threading his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

“Dude. Unicorns are definitely real. And totally terrifying too.” He hummed a bit, making his frustration harder to express. 

“You’re being ridiculous, it’s hardly perceivable that we’d go so long unable to find a trace of an animal the size of a bloody horse-”

“Shetland pony.” Newt snapped. 

“What was that?” Hermann paused at the interruption, soliciting a slight whine from his lab partner. 

“Unicorns are the size of a Shetland pony, not a horse, Herms.”

“It’s irrelevant. They’re not real. Unless you believe they’re somehow magnesium based too or some bollocks like that.” He resumed after a brief tugging to remove the excess foam from the top of Newton’s head before it fell over his eyes. 

“Nah, dude. They’re just really elusive. Tricky little guys.” A smile quirked at the corner of Newton’s mouth, and if it hadn’t been for his tone, Hermann would almost believe that Newt was just messing with him. 

“Still preposterous, if you ask me. What’s next, Bigfoot?”

Newt broke into what could only be described as a guffaw then, nearly ending up with a mouthful of soap in the process, and after a brief interlude of spitting, he choked out, “Bigfoot? Seriously? What do you take me for Herms? Only crazy people believe in Bigfoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, and it was written to pretty much be a drabble to test the waters. It was a fun idea thought up in a pseudo-roleplay that I thought would be kind of fun to explore. Please excuse any faulty science, it's really not meant to be realistic and I meant it to be kind of silly. Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
